And All I Really Wanted Was You
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: Atobe’s birthday has come and gone, and Kamio wishes the boy a belated birthday, with an added bonus. (BeKami)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater **Fandom**: Prince of Tennis **Rating**: PG-13 **Summary**: Atobe's birthday has come and gone, and Kamio wishes the boy a belated birthday, with an added bonus. **Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis is written and owned by Takeshi Konomi. The fans just make them gay. (Really, Konomi was just _asking_ for it. Seriously.) **Author's Notes**: Don't you just love ideas spawned in the shower? Okay, so I've wanted to write a birthday fic for a while, but I missed Shishido's. In my guilt, I wrote this. BeKami won't leave me along lately! What is to become of me?  
I don't really know if the characters are really IC… but I tried my best. I love Atobe; he's so smooth and cunning. And Kamio's just a quick-fire temper and blustering passion. He's just a fiery, passionate kind of guy. And they work together like fire and ice.

And All I Really Wanted Was You…

"Here."

A gift-wrapped box landed with a soft thump on Atobe Keigo's bed. The light-haired boy blinked, his eyes diverting from the hard-covered novel he had previously been engrossed in. With a quick glance at the package, his sharp blue eyes then directed themselves at the boy standing there before him. A smirk cross his lips at the sight of those narrow, hooded blue eyes.

"Akira-kun, what a surprise..." he drawled, smirk widening across his lips. Carefully Atobe shut the book he had been reading shut, gold ringed fingers caressing the cover unconsciously. "If I remember correctly, I thought you said that you wouldn't be returning here."

Kamio twitched. Why was it that every time he saw the boy he wanted to punch that smug look off of his face? Every time he heard that voice his anger just grew. Every time those clear blue eyes were focused on him he…

"I'm not coming back," was all Kamio said as he bit on his lip in order to hold back another retort that itched to make it's way past his lips. "I just came by to give you that."

By that, Atobe could only come to the conclusion that the boy meant the wrapped box that was now currently sitting innocently beside his forgotten book. A pale eyebrow rose delicately. "That?" he asked, making a soft noise in the back of his throat. "And what would _that_ be for exactly?"

The redhead twitched again, a hand clenching into a fist at his side. "You know…" he paused, shifting as Atobe's eyes gazed straight at him once more. He continued, glancing away and staring at the floor, "your birthday…?"

"Ahn… yes. My birthday was several days ago wasn't it…" Atobe's voice lingered on that, spoken softly, as if in thought. "But that was several days ago. So why did you even bother?"

"Because!"

That same pale eyebrow lifted once more. Kamio cursed under his breath, unable to keep that one protest from being spoken.

"Because…?" Atobe pushed, lips sober for a moment before they slid into a satisfied smirk, amused when the redhead began shifting and squirming in discomfort before him… and Atobe hadn't even needed to leave his laid out position on his queen sized bed. "Akira-kun…" he began again.

Dark blue eyes looked up, startled at the way his name was said. Now both of his fists clenched at his sides. Atobe smiled as Kamio took in a sharp breath.

"Why did you really come here?"

It was a simple question, but it left Kamio faltering. He swallowed quickly, running a hand through his already mussed hair. "… To give you your birthday gift…" he began, unable to look in Atobe's questing eyes.

"No. You didn't."

Red eyebrows furrowed together. What did Atobe mean? How dare he think he actually knew what…

The light-haired boy sighed, moving from his position he had been so comfortable in and rising, moving to stand close to Kamio. The redhead swallowed again.

"If you simply wished to drop me off a gift," Atobe started, moving closer to the uncomfortable boy before him, "then you could have simply dropped it off with the butler. You could have written a note. You wouldn't have waited this long."

"What do you...?"

Kamio was cut off once more as Atobe moved even closer, clear eyes capturing Kamio's startled dark blue eyes effortlessly and holding them. Atobe's voice dropped a pitch, husky and warm. "You were hesitating… That's why it took you so long. You wanted to drop it off in person… You wanted something more. Why else would you go to all the trouble? Am I right, Akira-kun?"

The redhead trembled, unable to break the calculating gaze. Atobe's voice had him frozen to the spot. "That's…" Kamio tried to begin, breath hitching, voice faltering. Eventually, after trying another unsuccessful attempt, he simply gave up trying to speak.

"That's completely right…" Atobe's hushed voice answered for him. Finally he bridged the small gap between them, capturing Kamio's chin in his fingers and his lips with his own. Dark blue eyes widened, yet his lips yielded at the subtle pressure of a questing tongue.

---  
  
"So what's in this box anyway?" Keigo lifted the wrapped package easily in one hand, hefting it a little to test the weight. It wasn't heavy at all.

Kamio was curled up in the satin sheets, content to simply lay there, face pressed close against the pillow and breathing deeply. When no response was given, he was nudged from the side. "Ah…?"

Atobe huffed. "What's in the box?" he demanded, nudging the redhead once more.

Dark blue eyes blinked, lost in thought. However, as the question sunk in, Kamio's eyes widened. "Don't open it!"

"And why not exactly?" An eyebrow rose and Atobe frowned. "It _is_ my birthday gift after all, isn't it?"

"Ah…" Kamio curled tighter into the sheets, glad to be facing away from the other boy in order to hide his flushed face. As it was, he mumbled into the satin pillow.

Atobe blinked. "What? Quit mumbling. And you're going to ruin the pillow."

Turning his head, Kamio made sure he was still looking away from the other. Softly, he murmured "there's nothing in there…"

"Nothing?"

The redhead shook his hair, his face flushed dark. "Nothing…"

Contemplating this new event for a moment, Atobe smirked. "So it was all a ruse."

"A what?"

With a sigh, Atobe shook his head. "Nothing." Then he thought for another moment. "May I ask why?"

Kamio shifted, eager to get back to the blissful sleep he had just left. "I think you know the answer…"

"I'd like to hear it anyway," Atobe smirked, a finger trailing up and down the ridge of Kamio's spine. "For being so simple-minded you are most certainly an intricacy Akira…"

"And you're just a bag of hot air…" was the last thing the redhead murmured before turning his face back into the pillow and continue his sleep.

Atobe chuckled, amused by the redhead in his bed. He'd let the boy have the last word… for now. But the conversation was far from over. And Atobe _always_ got what he wanted.


End file.
